


Your Obedient Servant

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A. Burr - Freeform, A. Ham - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Burr's Too Tired For This Shit, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Aaron wakes up in the middle of the night to a text, and ends up dealing with a lot more than he's prepared to at 3 AM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt that is probably very common, lol. Enjoy my tired ramblings of these two idiots <3

Aaron let out a soft groan as he woke to the sound of a buzz. Hadn't he remembered to switch his phone to silent?

Obviously not.

He rubbed his eyes and let his hand flop across his bare chest as he flipped over in bed, picking up the device. Temporarily blinded by the bright light, he winced, squinting to read the text that had just come in at-

"Two forty am," he muttered to himself. Of course Alex would text him this late- it's all fine and good if he thinks sleep is for the weak, but somebody should really tell him to keep his rants to himself in the middle of the night.

 _I need your help,_ the text read. Aaron blinked- he expected it to be more on the side of, "Record yourself singing a lullaby and send it to me so I can sleep," or  "OHMYGODBURRICAN'TFUCKINGSTANDJEFFERSON."

But no. _I need your help._

 _What is it, Alexander?_ Aaron typed back, a little worried that he was in actual trouble. The response was almost immediate.

_Burr holy fuck ok_

Aaron groaned again. This meant he wasn't in any real danger, that this was going to be another rant- he was in the middle of typing out _leave me alone and go the fuck to sleep,_ when he got another text.

_So I like this human..._

Aaron frowned, deleting his message and typing a new one.

_That's nice._

_Yeah... only, I don't know if they like me back._

"What a dilemma," Aaron yawned to himself, not daring to check the time now.

_Anyway, this human is really cute. Like, really reeeally cute, and whenever I'm around them or texting them I just get that feeling inside, yknow?_

Aaron blinked a couple times, and wrote back, keeping his input to a comfortable minimum.

_Sure._

New message. _Right, so it also happens that I'm friends with this person, and I don't want to ruin things with them. What should I do?_

_Go to sleep?_

_Burrrrr!! I'm seriously stressing like I want to tell them I love them so much I'm gonna burst._

Aaron sighed again, propping himself up on a pillow.

_FINE- tell her._

By the way Alex described this love of his life, Aaron assumed it was Eliza he was talking about- they'd make a cute couple, he thought bitterly, then marvelled at his own jealousy. It's not like Alex would be in love with him, so it was a little ridiculous.

_Wait wait, can I practice on you?_

Aaron let out a moan, sinking lower into his sheets. He would never get a good night's sleep, not when Alex still had his number.

 _F I N E_ , he typed back.

_K here goes: I've been waiting a long time to tell you that I love you a lot. More than anything. I've known you ever since first year, when you showed me around campus and gave me advice on how to be cool. You're gorgeous, and all I want to do is kiss you and hold you and tell everyone that you're mine, no one else's._

Aaron hesitated reading the beautiful note, his breath catching. It almost pained him to write back after that, knowing it was for someone else, but he did so for his friend's sake. _That's very good. Now go wake her up with news she doesn't want to hear at 3 AM!_

This time, the pause was longer, and Aaron assumed Alex was texting Eliza; there was no point in putting his phone down, because he would surely get a text in a few seconds reporting success. _Who would say no to Alexander, let alone Eliza, who's been swooning over him for months?_

But the text he got back was unexpected.

_I just did._

"What?" Aaron said aloud, blinking a couple more times and even zooming in to see if he had read that right. Then the realization set in. This couldn't be right... could it?

 _You love me?_ he wrote back, his thumb hovering over the send button. Eventually, with a sharp hiss, he sent it, and waited nervously for a response. Maybe it wasn't meant for him...

_Yeh._

Yeh. YEH. That's his damn reply? Aaron almost cried he was laughing so hard. He may be delusional. This could all be a dream... he could wake up two minutes later and find nothing but texts about the science behind chameleons... really, if this was a dream, why wasn't Alex in his bed, and why wasn't he in Alex's pants?

But it was real... Aaron knew when the heart emoticon came through, and his own heart swelled. Suddenly, a frantic text came through a few moments later.

_Burr? Aaron? You're not responding omgomg I ruined it fuck you're gonna delete my contact in your phone and never speak to me again ugh I hate myself why am I so stupid? goodnight my sweet prince I long for your touch but shall never receive it upon my shunned mortal coil CRUEL SAVIOUR TAKE ME NOW_

"Sweet jesus," Aaron mumbled, shaking his head as he wrote back:

_Alex, please shut up. I've loved you since the day you set foot on campus._

Aaron still felt weird typing that- it was surreal to finally tell his friend how he felt. Alex wrote back in caps.

_AHH?_

_I mean. Cool. Coolio. That's great. Let's do something about this._

Aaron realized he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep after this, and an idea struck him.

 _Starbucks. Dawn._ He smiled to himself as Alex's response shot back.

_You're on._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about hamburr over at headoverhiddles on tumblr.


End file.
